Posse:The Highlanders
is an Xbox 360 clan. Any Questions should be to R0ry9814 on the Xbox 360 or to snekcid98@btinternet.com, however using the e-mail method WILL BE SLOWER AND MIGHT NOT EVEN BE REPLIED TO! About the clan ABOUT THE CLAN: We are an Xbox 360 clan in Red Dead Redemption. We are based on the real life Highland Regiments which you can find out about here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scottish_military. Our HQs are Cochinay, Riley's Charge and El Presidio. REGIMENTAL MARCH: our Regimental March is Cock O' The North but don't worry that doesn't matter. And here is a link to our Regimental March:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qM1IkXFAQ0 RANKING: The Highest Rank is Field Marshal, which is permanently held by R0ry9814, From there we progress onto the Colonels of the various Regiments (These men are Commisioned Officers or COs also COs are the only ones in Infantry Regiments who can ride Horses into battle) The Colonels command the Sergeants, Corporals and Lance Corporals (These men are Non-Commisioned Officers or NCOs). The Sergeants can Command 10 Privates, the Corporals can command 5 and the Lance Corporals Can command 1. If an NCO thinks that a Private should be promoted he should notify his Colonel, the dicison will be finally made by the Field Marshal. ALLIANCES: None DRESS REGULATIONS (Skins): Note: None of these are compulsary, they are PREFERED. Field Marshal: Whatever he damn well pleases. Colonels:Jan Booth Sergeants: Gaptooth McGee and Eric Morganson Corporals: Frederick Littlefield Lance Corporals: Big Bob Moorcock and Stephen Paul Privates: Slick Nick Funtz and Tall Trees Ty BATTLE HONOURS: Tall Trees, 18 July, The Longest Day, 19 - 20 July. MOTTO: Nemo Me Impune Lacessit, Nobody Assails Me With Impunity. Battles Note: If "mercenaries" is written anywhere it means players that are not in the clan. The Battle of Tall Trees: Date: 18 July 2011 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: The Buffalo Clan. Enemy Forces: The Green Bandits. The Battle of Tanner's Span: Date: 19 July 2011 Outcome: Draw Allied Forces: The Buffalo Clan. Enemy Forces: The Killers. The Battle of Fort Mercer: Date: 20 July 2011 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: The Green Bandits. Mercenaries. The Battle of Riley's Charge: Date: 20 July 2011 Outcome: Defeat Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: The Perps. The Battle of El Presidio: Date: 20 July 2011 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: The Perps. The Green Bandits. The Battle of MacFarlane's Ranch: Date: 23 July 2011 Outcome: Draw Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: Chocolate. The Battle of The San Luis River: Date: 25 July 2011 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: Mercenaries. Enemy Forces: Chocolate. Regiments Note: An "Issued Weapon" is a Weapon a man can use at the start of a battle. 92nd Gordon Highlanders Type: Infantry Issued Weapons NCOs and Privates: Bolt Action Rifle, Knife Issued Weapons COs, High Power Pistol, Knife, Horse 42nd Black Watch Type: Infantry Issued Weapons NCOs and Privates: Bolt Action Rifle, Knife Issued Weapons COs: High Power Pistol, Knife, Horse Highland Light Infantry Type: Light Infantry/Snipers Issued Weapons Privates: Rolling-Block Rifle, Knife Issued Weapons NCOs: Carcano, Knife Issued Weapons COs: Carcano, Knife, Horse, High Power Pistol. The Scots Dragoon Guards Type Cavalry/Dragoons Issued Weapons NCOs and Privates: Repeater Carbine, Schofield Revolver. Knife, Horse Issued Weapons COs: Repeater Carbine, High Power Pistol, Knife, Horse. 79th New York Highlanders Type: Infantry Issued Weapons NCOs and Privates: Bolt Action Rifle, Knife Issued Weapons COs, High Power Pistol, Knife, Horse Rules 1. Obey Your Superiors 2. No Team Killing 3. Do not give orders to someone from a different regiment 4. Fight well, fight hard 5. Do NOT kill civilians unless necsessary 6. Racism will NOT be tollerated 7. Obey all the rules 8. There are no more rules Joining the clan Just send a message to R0ry9814 and you must have a mic. Members Field Marshal * R0ry9814 Colonels *jake77797 (79th) Lance Corporals Corporals Sergeants Privates External links Category:Posses